The Song of Secrets
by Xx.DarkAngelKitty.xX
Summary: She was a delinquent, reckless yet clever. He was the ever so perfect class representative, and the intelligent Student Council President. Mangolia is not as safe as the papers say, because within the cover of darkness, crime thrives throughout the supposedly safest town in Fiore. [Rated T or language] AU. Don't Like, Don't Read. ON TEMPORARY HIAUTUS


**Ohayo~ So this is another fic with one of those crack pairings. Kind of got the detective idea from Milky Holmes and it would fit perfectly for a Fairytail fic because of mage's magic. Anyways I might have to change my writing style a bit, so yeah. Also each chapter will have a quote at the beginning. It will all make sense once the story starts rolling. Aiming for about 2,500, 3,500, or 4,000 words! ****Link to School Uniform will be posted on my profile soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything accept the plot**

******._.-._.**

**Chapter One: It's Time**

_"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in Magic can't find it." - Roald Dahl_

_Prologue_

A figure stirred in a dark room, the only light coming from a window on the right side. Which was letting in some faint light from the silver moon, but a storm was rolling in and the moon was disappearing already. Lightning flashed, briefly illuminated the man's face. He was tall and handsome, but he had a cruel glimmer in his blood red eyes that told a story of battle and secrets. "Heh, It's time…ne?" the faint whisper carried out into the halls of the mansion…

_tap. tap. tap._

The faint tapping of footsteps echoed in the wide hallways. "Master Shadow, the detectives and policemen might be making a move already. We must hurry before the others get closer to our goal." a blonde haired man bowed before the man on a golden chair.

_Heh._

"That would be troublesome, wouldn't it, Assasin Light?" grinned the man hidden in the shadows, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness.

_Yes, indeed it would…_

_**._.-._.**_

It was a bright and sunny morning, and the first day of school! "Fiore Academy" read the sign just above the big double oak doors to the school. Lucy Heartfilia had just moved to Mangolia recently, so she's a new transfer student at Fiore Academy. _I hope I can fit in! Hm… what should I act like? Myself? Preppy blonde princess? Delinquent? Or Smarty Nerd?_ Lucy thought to herself. From her previous school, she found out not everyone likes others for who they are, so she started to act like a snobby bitch. However, this time she wants to nicer than a snobby bitch but not a know-it-all smartypants.

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong._

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" the blonde girl cried, "Wait, that's it! I'll be the clever delinquent and troublemaker but smarty pants in the shadows. Yes, perfect~!" she squealed in happiness about finally making her decision but then realized the late bell rang.

"GAH! i'm going to be late!"

**._.-._.**

Lucy Heartfilia stood in front of her classmates dressed in the girl's uniform. Except it was more…unique than the rest. It consisted of a white button down collared shirt with a blue tie with navy blue stripes. She also wore a beige sweater with a gray skirt that went up to her upper thigh. She wore mid-thigh high navy blue socks with the school's brown shoes. Her short blonde hair was in one side ponytail tied with a light blue ribbon. Her blue school bag was strapped to her left shoulder. The different was that she wore a black choker with a amber jewel attached and two of the button on her shirt was open. And her socks were supposed to be knee-socks. Not thigh-socks.

"Ohayo minna, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Hajimemashite." She smirked inwardly, now that her all nice introductions are placed, she can go on with the delinquent attitude. After her introduction, she wrote her name on the board, the walked to the back row without the teacher telling her. There was an empty seat next to the window, at the back anyways. She plopped down and propped her legs up and closed her eyes, aware that her skirt hitched up her thigh, almost just below her underwear.

"A-Ano…Heartfilia-san. You can't put your feet up on the desk. Gomen~" the pink haired sensei called Lucy. Opening one eyes, Lucy just grunted and said, "So, Aries Sensei. What are you going to do about it?" At the left side of the classroom, at the back, a black haired boy smirked. He was liking this girl better and better…

**._.-._.**

"Sugoi! No one ever talks back to a sensei at this academy. You're probably the first person to do so." A whitette exclaimed to Lucy, who just shrugged in response. They were sitting on a bench in the cafeteria. The whitette was about her age, maybe one year younger. Her short white hair and sky blue eyes reminded Lucy of someone she knew. Two bluenettes girl, another whitette, one black haired boy, and two purple haired girls were all chatting and circled Lucy, saying that she was different and amazing.

Lucy got up, "Excuse me but I'm not feeling well." The brunette raised her hand, "I could take you to the nurse's office!" Lucy waved her hand and said, "Ah, it's fine. I'll just ask the Health Representative, Lisanna Strauss." She turned towards the whitette. "Would you guide me to the Nurse?" Lucy asked. "H-Hai…"

As they walked through the halls, Lucy stopped and turned towards the whitette once again. "Could you, by any chance, be the sister of the famous Demon Detective? Mirajane Strauss?" Lucy asked in wonder. "H-Hai. Watashi L-Lisanna Strauss!" stammered the whitette. "Ah yes, and your brother is famous Policeman Elfman Strauss…" the blonde smirked. "H-Hai!" Lisanna agreed. "But then you're studying to be a detective right? Just like your big sister. You know, I am a friend of her's. Lucy A. Heartfilia." Lucy inquired. "Eto…you don't mean _The_ Lucy A. Heartfilia? Famous detective who solved one hundred cases already?!"

"Hai."

"SUGOI! But then why are you in a detective school?" questioned the blue-eyed girl. "Well, I'm undercover. And that will be our little secret, ne?" Lucy winked, then turned around and disappeared behind a door that read: Nurse's Office.

**._.-._.**

"Uwah… Acting is so tiring… I can't wait to go to the office and maybe solve a case or two…" a blonde who was walking towards the company building named FairyTail, sighed inwardly. She was walking at a river's edge, some fishermen calling to her to be careful. However, she kept walking until an alley caught her attention. In the darkness, a pool of blood was on the ground and a torn white T-shirt. _Eh…? A crime scene?_ the blonde thought while bending down and taking a notepad out. Suddenly she felt something pressed onto her back, "Move and I'll shoot." Grunted the stranger.

It was midnight already, so it was hard to see. "Why are you here, blonde?" asked the stranger. "I thought I'd investigate a crime scene. Did you do this?" She could tell the person behind her was a man, because of how he spoke and his movements. "You're a detective aren't you." questioned the man. "And you're part of a gang." She shot back. "You couldn't be The Lucy Ashley of Lumina, leader of a group of detectives named FairyStar, which is part of the detective company FairyTail?" Lucy Ashley said nothing, which gave the man his answer. "Hmm…I'll let you go today, but I'll be back. And we will find it first. Be warned, FairyTail…"

Then he left.

Ashley sat there, staring into the dark. "Damn you, Sabertooth…"

**._.-._.**

_Two Months Later…_

Rogue Cheney is about 18 years old, and is enrolled into Fiore Academy for detectives. He has midnight black hair and blood red eyes, his left eye covered by his bangs. Rogue is also his class representative and the student council president. Never before was he absent, until today. Rogue sat on his dark brown leather sofa, reading the newspaper. Headlines read: **Gang Leader of Sabretooth and Detective Leader of FairyStar Engaged In Battle Last Night.**

_Lucy Ashley quoted: "-and then He slashed me on my right arm. But he was already wounded so his movements got slower. His katana was dripping with blood. It disgusts me that people like him kill in order to reach their goals. Even if it's not necessary. So then, I reached under my skirt towards my gun holster. I got out my black pistol and I pulled the trigger. I ended up shooting him in his stom-"_

Rogue closed the newspaper abruptly and then got up, limping towards the bathroom.

_**._.-._.**_

_Two Hours Later…_

As Rogue got out of the shower, a towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips, with tiny droplets on his pale skin, he wrapped his stomach with white linen bandages. He walked out, but a torn and bloody gray shirt left recklessly on his bathroom floor. A bullet hole right where the stomach is supposed to be…

_**._.-._.**_

_Two Days Later…_

Lucy Ashley stood on the roof a house, looking up at the full silver moon. She had an empty gun holster just underneath her black mini-skirt. Her black shiny pistol in her hand.

"It's time."

Was all she said, then jumped off the roof and ran into the night. In the distance, the sound of battle echoed in the alleyways of Mangolia…

******._.-._.**

**Preview for Chapter Two: Hidden Secrets of the Past**

_"Hey there! My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a detective. Would you like to join FairyTail?" the pinkette asked the astonished blonde. Smiling, she replied. "Sure!" Then they ran off with the city's guards behind them…_

_**._.-._.**_

_Two Hours Later…_

_"Sugoi! This is the famous FairyTail! It's huge!" Lucy said in awe. "Isn't it?" Natsu exclaimed while leading Lucy through FairyTail's entrance. "This is Mirajane Strauss, used to be known as The Demon Detective, Mirajane Strauss." Natsu said while pointing to a white haired beauty who was behind a bar counter wiping a glass. "That's Gray Fullbuster, The Ice Detective." Natsu pointed towards a raven haired man who was half naked wearing a silver chain necklace with a rosario. _

_"This is Levy McGarden. Part of Team Shadowgear with Jet and Droy and is known as Detective Secriptia." the petite brunette waved and smiled brightly. "Max Alors, Jet, Droy, Macao Conbolt, Bisca Connell, Wakaba Mine, Warren Rocko, Nab Lasaro, Reedus Jonah, and Alzack Connell." Natsu pointed to each in turn. "And finally this is Cana Alberona." He pointed to a brunette who was on the countertop drinking a barrel of booze._

_"Sugoi! So many people are detectives!" Lucy's eyes were shining. "Actually, not all of us here are detectives. Nab, Wakaba, Macao, Alzack, Bisca, and Reedus are/is a policemen/woman." Natsu explained. "Ah, I see now~" Lucy said enthusiastically._

_"I love FairyTail already! This is the best place ever!"_

******._.-._.**

**Okay. SO? How'd you guys like it? I tried my best to make it longer. T^T**

**R&R**

**More characters are introduced in the next chapter!**

**And Lets see if you can guess who the leader of Sabertooth is. **

**Though, it's pretty obvious. Hehe**

**Ja'ne!**

**-Kitty**


End file.
